Ultraviolence
by TurtleNextDoor
Summary: Three sisters from a wealthy background with very different outlooks on life, and eachother, have seperated out. Three brothers are running the centre of Citiesville and it's surrounding areas by means of the drugs trade. Soon all six find their lives intertwining, voluntarily or not. Some fear dealing with crime, violence and drugs; while others fear manners and social conduct.
1. Chapter 0: Character Bios

Hey! I've been reading a few Powerpuff Girl fanfictions lately and thought, why not write my own? There's so many inspiring writers on here it's terribly hard not to read without coming up with scenarios and brief storylines in the process! So, I thought I'd make use of them!

I thought I'd post the "Bios" I put together to help me stick to the way I wanted the characters to be during the story. My interiors for this is to give you all a brief insight into the characters backgrounds so I don't have to babble and to prevent me explaining details during the first few chapters. I did leave out a few things in each as they were elements I wanted to develop during the story!

So without further ado, the Bios!

Bubbles Adelene Utonium

Age: 19

Birthday: 7th July

Zodiac: Cancer

Height: 5"5

Hair: Blonde, wavy

Eyes: Baby blue

Traits: Kind, generous, helpful, clumsy, ditzy, day dreamer, loving, caring,

somewhat of a pushover, stands up for her self when necessary

Occupation: Waitress

Parents: John Utonium, Lillian Utonium

Siblings: Blossom Utonium, Buttercup Utonium

Religion: None but wears a small silver

cross necklace that belonged to her mother.

Hobbies: Dancing, cooking, sketching, painting

Likes: Chatting, being with friends, shopping, make up, clothes

Dislikes: Bugs, thunder storms, gross habits

Strengths: Languages, the arts,

Weaknesses : Physical sports, pushover

Background: From a privileged background and youngest of the three sisters. Lives in a modest apartment in suburbs of Townsville, has a close relationship with both Blossom and Buttercup. Also close with her father, deceased mother whom she visits monthly along with her sisters.

Buttercup Lillian Utonium

Age: 21

Birthday: 28 July

Zodiac: Leo

Height: 5"7

Hair: Black, straight

Eyes: Lime green

Traits: Tough, stubborn, flirty, nice, cruel,

caring

Occupation: Drug Dealer, barmaid

Parents: John Utonium, Lillian Utonium

Siblings: Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium

Religion: None

Hobbies: Sports, music,

Likes: Chatting, teasing people (bubbles

in particular), flirting, drinking

Dislikes: Annoying people, players, her sister Blossom to some extent

Strengths: Fights, physical sports

Weaknesses: Distrusting at first,

Background: From a privileged background and second oldest of the three sisters. Lives in a small but lavish apartment in the centre of Citiesville, has a close relationship with both Bubbles, not so close with Blossom as they fall out a lot, they don't talk much. Drug dealer in her neighbourhood and good friends with The Rowdyruff Boys who run it as well as a few neighbouring neighbourhoods. Close with her father, deceased mother whom she visits monthly along with her sisters.

Blossom Genevieve Utonium

Age: 24

Birthday: 19 September

Zodiac: Virgo

Height: 5"6

Hair: Ginger, straight

Eyes: Baker miller pink

Traits: Kind, bossy, stubborn, smart,

caring

Occupation: Trainee quantum chemist and thermodynamics physicist

Parents: John Utonium, Lillian Utonium

Siblings: Bubbles Utonium, Buttercup Utonium

Religion: Strongly atheist, believes in science

Hobbies: Math, reading, experimenting,

Likes: Being with friends, solving equations, shopping, her lab coat

Dislikes: Idiots, her sister Buttercup to

some extent,

Strengths: Academics, leadership,

talkative when necessary

Weaknesses : some sports, distrusting,

cocky at times

Background: From a privileged background and eldest of the three sisters. Lives in a lavish apartment on her fathers' land in Townsville. Has a close relationship with Bubbles, is prone to argue with Buttercup. Very close with her father she trains and works with him. Deceased mother whom she visits monthly.

Boomer Ashley Jojo

Age: 20

Birthday: 6th May

Zodiac: Taurus

Height: 5"11

Hair: Dirty blonde, messy, styled

Eyes: Catalina blue

Traits: Kind, thoughtful, forgetful, rough,

caring, intimidating

Occupation: Gang leader, drugs supplier

and dealer, mechanic

Parents: Mojo Jojo, Sasha Him

Siblings: Butch Jojo, Brick Jojo

Religion: None

Hobbies: Reading, drinking, weed, Djing

Likes: Teasing people, drink, cute girls, djing

Dislikes: Annoying people, folk music

Strengths: Violence, flirting, languages

Weaknesses: cocky at times

Background: From a not particularly wealthy neighbourhood and youngest of three. Lives in a small but well furnished apartment in the east centre of Citiesville. Has good relationships with both his brothers but gets annoyed when underestimated or teased by them. Drugs supplier and dealer, runs his and close by neighbourhoods with his brothers as The Rowdyruff Boys.

Butch Adam Jojo

Age: 22

Birthday: 30th November

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Height: 6"2

Hair: Brown black, spiked up messy

Eyes: Emerald green

Traits: Cold, big ego, violent, loyal, kind

when he wants, calm

Occupation: Gang leader, drug supplier

and dealer, electrician

Parents: Mojo Jojo, Sasha Him

Siblings: Boomer Jojo, Brick Jojo

Religion: None

Hobbies: Sports, drinking, guitar

Likes: Sports, fighting, hot girls

Dislikes: Annoying people, people that don't pay up,

Strengths: Violence, seduction,

intimidation

Weaknesses: quick tempered, doesn't

think everything through

Background: From a not particularly wealthy neighbourhood and second oldest of three. Lives in a large sufficiently furnished apartment in the west centre of Citiesville. Gets along with both his brothers, is loyal to them but is easily irratated by them. He can sometimes fall out with Brick as he doesn't like to be ordered around. He likes to annoy Boomer. Drugs supplier and dealer, runs his and close by neighbourhoods with his brothers as The Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick Jenson Jojo

Age: 25

Birthday: 12th January

Zodiac: Capricorn

Height: 6"0

Hair: Auburn, shoulder length, messy,

straight, tied back

Eyes: Imperial red

Traits: Calm, collected, organised, rational, intimidating, violent, kind

Occupation: Gang leader, drug supplier,

restaurant executive manager

Parents: Mojo Jojo, Sasha Him

Siblings: Boomer Jojo, Butch Jojo

Religion: None

Hobbies: pool, reading

Likes: Being right, being in charge, hot girls,

Dislikes: Being undermined, loosing, being turned down

Strengths: violence, intellect, intimidation,

Weaknesses: cocky at times, hard to calm down once mad

Background: From a not particularly wealthy neighbourhood and eldest of three. Lives in a large well furnished house in the south centre of Citiesville. Drugs supplier, doesn't involve himself with dealing. Runs his and close by neighbourhoods with his brothers as The Rowdyruff Boys.

Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes up or anything as such! I just copy and pasted these off my notes which I wasn't too fussed about te spelling of when I wrote them if I'm honest, haha!

Well I'm excited as hell to post the first chapter, I hope this wasn't too long! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Here Come The Girls

Ultraviolence

Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoy! This chapter is to mainly introduce the three girls, and the second will be about the same for the three boys, then I'll begin properly developing the plot. Please review and be honest, I most likely need some tiles I've never really written before! Anyhow, on with the story, please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdy Ruff Boys nor any of the characters from the show mentioned, referred to or otherwise used in this fiction. They belong to their respectful creator Craig McCracken.

Chapter 1: Here Come The Girls

Rain poured down onto the broken pavements, running into the cracks and soaking everything in it's path. The last rays of sun shone dully through the thick layer of grey cloud coating the sky. Some huddled under umbrellas trying to stay dry while others took shelter in small cafés and bars. As a figure walked through the rain, the patter of black converse hitting the floor mixed in with the sound of the rain against cement. The figure continued to walk calmly through the rain before turning left into a narrow alleyway, dimly lit by one flickering street light.

"Have you got the money this time? You owe me double" a female voice stated bluntly.

"Yeah yeah, about that.." A male voice started anxiously "I don't quite have enough gotten together yet, can definitely get you it by this time next week though, yeah for sure.." He finished slightly more confidently.

"I'll take what you've got now." The woman replied, pushing her hood down and shaking out her black hair before glaring at him with sharp green eyes.

The man looked down nervously before raising his head with a pleading look moments later "Black, please give me just a couple days I can-"

"Shut it." She ordered, cutting him off. "I don't have time for your bullshit. Give me, what you've got."

"But-"

"Now." She ordered, impatiently cracking her knuckles.

He quickly shoved his hand in his pocket grabbing out a large wad of money.

"I-I'm about £130 short, but I can get the rest by the end of the week.." He stuttered.

"That's four days. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. And make it £250 for my troubles, I've been nice enough to you." Black said.

"B-but what about my rent, I won't be able to p-pay it, I'll lose my home!" The young man cried out.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't be a fucking heroin addict, should you?" She replied bluntly, throwing a small plastic pouch of white powder at his feet and walking away, throwing her good back over her head.

A pale hand reached out, grabbing an Erlenmeyer flask containing a clear fizzing liquid. She raised her head off the white counter top and brought the flask to her lips.

"Blossom Genevieve Utonium!" a voice shouted from across the lab.

The ginger jumped startled, spilling some of the liquid on her white lab coat.

"What is it Dad?" She replied, sighing at the mess she had to clean up.

"What have I told you about using such expensive and possibly dangerous equipment as drinking cups! What if there's chemical residue on the glass?!" Professor Utonium exclaimed.

"But I'm so tired Dad.." She yawned, "Plus, the glasses are so far away and I'm sure there's no chemical residue on any of my equipment I wash them all very efficiently."

"That's very unprofessional of you Blossom, I'm disappointed. I thought you were serious about this position." He sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry okay dad? It won't happen again." Blossom replied earnestly.

"That's what you've said the last goodness knows how many times." Professor Utonium chuckled, walking back to his papers. "You can pack up and head home if you like Blossom, I'm just about done here and I'm sure you can finish that research of your tomorrow, you do look absolutely shattered." He added kindly.

"I really am." Blossom replied with a smile and a small laugh as she began clearing up papers and shutting down her laptop.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Blossom, give my love to your sisters when you see them." Professor Utonium said giving her a quick a hug.

"See you Dad, I will." She replied hugging him back before going to hang up her lab coat and heading home.

"Buttercup do we really have to meet in that yucky bar you and all your friends go to?" a blonde squeaked annoyed down her phone.

"I don't see why. What's wrong with it Bubbles?" Her black haired sister asked. "It's just, couldn't we go somewhere a bit more.." she paused thinking "Classy?"

"Fuck off." was her sisters simple reply.

"Buttercup Lillian Utonium!" Bubbles scolded "Don't speak like that it's so rude!"

"Pish posh get over it Mrs bloody Perkins." Buttercup laughed at her down the phone.

"Don't laugh Buttercup it's not funny, you know I don't like it." The blonde whined.

"Don't even use that whiney tone with me Bubbles, it's irritating as fuck." Buttercup replied.

"Ugh, don't push me." Bubbles spat. "Anyhow, where even is it, does Blossom know how to get there I could just come with her. Obviously if she doesn't that's be pointless and I'd come on my own and-"

"Bubbles you're rambling" Buttercup laughed lightly "I'll text you directs later, you'll just forget if I tell you them."

"Okay thanks sis." Bubbles said cheerily "I've not seen either of you in so long I can't wait to catch up." She continued, smiling to herself.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to seeing you too Bubs. Bloss not so much, but let's be realistic, I'm sure the feeling's more than mutual." Buttercup replied laughing again.

Bubbles sighed. "I wish you guys wouldn't fight so much, it really sucks."

"Sibling rivalry, what can you do?" Buttercup joked.

"Seriously.. It's so upsetting sometimes. And why if it's sibling rivalry don't either of you argue with me?" Bubbles replied.

"It's just, our personalities clash. She's a bossy bitch and I don't take peoples shit" Buttercup said deciding that was a good enough explanation.

"Buttercup.." Bubbles sighed.

"What?" Buttercup asked laughing. "Hey Bubs, I'm sorry okay? I'll make it up to you, pay for a drink or two for you, promise." She continued earnestly.

"It's fine, honest Bc." Bubbles replied "That'd be nice though." She added giggling.

"Awesome, right I'm gonna head got place to go, people to see and all that." Buttercup joked.

"Alright, I need to go as well, I need tiger ready I'm meeting up with a friend for coffee." Bubbles explained cheerfully.

"Oh a friend you say Bubs, and what might her or his name be?" Buttercup asked slyly.

Bubbles went pink and stuttered down the phone "N-none of your business!"

"It's that Kieran again isn't it?" Buttercup asked laughing.

"What's it to you?" Bubbles asked indignantly.

"Not a lot, just making sure my baby sisters keeping safe." Buttercup said.

"I'm not a baby!" Bubbles protested.

"Yeah of course Bubs. I need to go now anyhow, see you later I'll text you the details. Bye!" Buttercup said before hanging up abruptly.p

Bubbles smiled at herself in the mirror as she put her phone down, humming tunes as she got herself ready.

I hope you enjoyed, sorry about the length! Regular chapters will be a lot more lengthy! Please review, I don't want to write something nobody's enjoying, so criticism negative or positive is very much appreciated! Will have the next chapter up tomorrow, ciao for now! x


	3. Chapter 2: Backstreet Boys

Ultraviolence.

Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Negative and positive opinions are greatly appreciated! Sorry about the terrible layout of the last chapter, the site messed the layout of my notes up! That should be fixed from now on. x

Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdy Ruff Boys nor any of the characters from the show mentioned, referred to or otherwise used in this fiction. They belong to their respectful creator Craig McCracken.

Chapter 2: Backstreet Boys.

"I don't know who it was! Please just let me go!" a terrified voice cried hoarsely, cutting through the almost pitch black of the warehouse.

He was answered with silence as the raven haired man continued to rock back and forth on the hind legs of the chair he was sitting on, only 10 or so feet in front of him.

"Please.. Just let me go." he continued to plead.

Moments of silence passed before the raven head lifted his head up, flicking his hair out his eyes.

"You're sat on a chair. You're not being restrained by anything of any kind. The only thing between you and the door is me and this chair I'm sat on." He commented chuckling lightly.

"S-so I can leave then?" the brown haired man in front of him stuttered hopefully.

"Of course." He started calmly, standing up and walking towards the brunette. His emerald eyes seemed alight as they reflected the flickering light that hung metres above them. "If you answer. My fucking. Question." He finished darkly.

"B-but I really don't know, Butch. I don't know.." He answered.

"Look, you don't like me. And I really, really do not fucking like you. But I need you to cooperate with me. Who the fuck stabbed one of my men?" Butch spat grabbing him by the collar of his white shirt.

"I don't. Know. How many times do I have to tell you?" He replied suddenly stubborn.

"Don't. Fuck. With. Me. Luther." Butch whispered menacingly, punching him in the gut with every word.

"Get your dirty hands off me Butch. I'm not fucking scared of you." Luther spat, head butting Butch in response to his hits.

Butch threw him to the cold cement floor hear if a satisfying crack. He wiped a drop of blood from his nose, it was probably broken. He had clearly underestimated this so called 'simple businessman'.

"Well look who finally dropped the pussy act and grew a backbone." Butch snarled, taunting him.

Luther stood up cradling his left wrist and spat blood at Butch's feet. "Fuck you."

"I'd like to say I'm sorry it's come to this Luther, but you leave me with no other option."

"Bullshit." Luther replied angrily, though a tinge if fear betrayed him as it creeped back into his tone.

"I guess you're right. There are many other options for you in this situation. But this is my preferred method. And I am far, far from sorry." Butch finished dauntingly,

pushing up his sleeves.

"Butch! Boomer! You two better have gotten me some answers!" a voice yelled.

The warehouse suddenly brightened as a redhead switched on the generator.

"Fuck you Brick." a familiar voice shouted back from further inside.

"I'd rather you didn't Butch. What's your issue anyway, not get what I wanted?" Brick replied calm, but authoritatively.

"Don't play games with me Brick. It's not all about you. I got the information, that we need; not you, we. So don't fucking come in here acting like you're the Queen of fucking Sheba or some shit." Butch replied, turning round to face his brother whilst wiping his blood covered hands on his trouser legs.

"Well?" Brick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck off." Butch laughed, shaking his head.

"Butch." Brick warned.

"What's in it for me?" Butch asked laughing again.

"Fuck off." Brick replied, a small smile crossing his face.

"Those Upshaw cunts." Butch stated.

Brick sighed, kicking the body on the floor. The head rolled to the side, no longer facing him. Luthers eyes, cold and lifeless as coins, felt as though they had been looking directly at him.

"Fucking Upshaw Crüe." he muttered, shoving his hat in his pocket and running his hands through his auburn hair.

"What you want me to do with this?" Butch questioned, motioning to the limp cadaver on the floor.

"Nothing. Get Boomer to sort it out before the days over. It's the least he can do after not even bothering to show up." Brick replied.

"Where is the little shit anyway?" Butch said angrily.

"Probably off his face in some bar or passed out by the back of one. It would highly surprise me if he wasn't." Brick replied sounding irritated.

"Might join him." Butch replied, nonchalant, and walked off.

Brick stood still, hands in pockets, looking down at the clammy body on the floor for a few minutes. Suddenly, he pulled his foot back and kicked it roughly in the neck, hearing a sharp snap. He ran his hand through his hair again before placing his cap back on his head.

"Don't fuck with me." He muttered bitterly, as he strode out and locked the door.

A tall, blonde boy stumbled out the glossy wooden door of a large, crowded bar not far from the centre of town.

"And don't you fucking set foot in here again until you've paid off these repairs!" A deep male voice roared, slamming the door behind him.

"Well fuck you then." The blonde muttered to himself.

Only moments earlier had he been in a rather catastrophic bar fight. Catastrophic for the other man involved at least. Glasses had been shattered and tables and chairs had been broken by both partakers. Not that it was his fault, he has been provoked. In his opinion he had even been asking for it. He had the upper hand almost the entire time, until some drunk, burly man came over and smashed a large ale bottle over his head.

"Cunt." He grunted at the memory, still feeling woozy due to the mixture of alcohol, adrenaline at what was most likely concussion.

The blonde took a grey beanie out of his pocket and shoved it over his head and wiped his bloody hands on his jeans. He proceeded to fish out a box and a lighter from his other pocket and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply.

He sighed, breathing out a white cloud into the cold, damp air and shivered. He quickly realised he'd left his jacket inside, however it was evident he wasn't getting it back anytime soon.

"Fuck." He drew another breath of the cigarette, warming himself up as he set off home.

The blondes phone suddenly went off, making him jump. He grabbed it from his pocket and answered, knowing he was about to get an earful.

"Boomer what the fuck?!" His brother Brick yelled angrily down the phone.

"Fuck what sorry?" He replied, trying to finish his cigarette without laughing.

"Don't be an ass Boomer, Butch had to do most if your dirty work for you earlier. You're a lazy shit sometimes you know that? Actually, make that all the time." Brick snapped.

"I forgot." Boomer responded plainly. Which had in fact been true, for about ten or so minutes of leaving his apartment. But he has decided that was enough to not bother once he had realised.

"When don't you?" Brick replied.

"Just lay off okay? I can't be bothered with you and your crap right now." Boomer stated. "Actually, make that all the time." He added sneering, before hanging up.

He looked down at his cigarette which had burnt itself down, before chucking it in a drain.

"Waste much." He muttered to himself walking along.

"Bye Kieran. Thanks for this afternoon, I've had such a good time. I hope you did too." The blonde heard a voice not far in front of him say.

"No worries, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I know I did. We should do this again sometimes. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"He heard a guys voice in reply.

"Definitely, and I'm absolutely sure I'll hail a taxi, so don't worry."

This time, Boomer was able to see who was talking.

'No one acts that "sweet" naturally, it's disgusting' he thought to himself, passing by the blonde and ash haired couple.

The heavens suddenly opened and rain started pouring, as though someone had just flicked a switch or turned a dial.

Boomer continued walking until he got to his apartment block, where he stood out of the rain and lit another cigarette. A woman not much shorter than himself walked up and handed him a wad of cash.

Boomer eyed the green eyed girl with a questioning look as he took a drag.

"Yours, I may or may not have borrowed it without your knowledge last time we were all round."

Boomer chuckled, "Thanks I think Bc?"

"Anytime." Buttercup replied with a laugh.

"Shit weather this, where you off to now?" The blonde enquired.

"Trust me, the last thing I want is to be out in this, but business is business." The raven haired girl replied.

"About the only downside to the job. You know, apart from the occasional deaths, killings and all that jazz." Boomer joked.

"It's a great life isn't it." Buttercup laughed. "Some heroin junkie owes me near up five hundred quid."

"That's rough, more so for him than you, I won't want to be in his shoes." Boomer replied "Anyhow, I'm heading in, it's fucking freezing, see you round Bc." he added walking towards the stairway.

"I'm off to go collect what's mine, catch you later Boomer." Buttercup said, shoving her hood over her head and walking out into the heavy rain and near empty streets.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry Boomers part was so long, I had a lot more to get into this to make sure I develop his storyline properly! If I'm off, I'll most likely post the next chapter up pretty soon, I'm looking forward to writing it!

Anyhow, I'd like to say I'll stop before I ramble but I already am!

Ciao for now x


	4. Chapter 3: Meet and Greet

Ultraviolence.

Okay, sorry again for the layout I thought I'd fixed it but it's just the copy+paste format from my notes in my phone that just won't allow paragraph/scene spacing. So now I'm adding in a "-0-0-" symbol to signify this as I can't seem to find another way.

Also I've decided to use polyvore for outfits and makeup instead of describing! If there's any links please leave a review or pm me and I'll do my best to sort it!

Also, I'm so sorry for the late update I was extremely ill and ended up in hospital and was unable to focus on writing.

Sorry for all the fuss and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Xx

-0-0-

Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdy Ruff Boys nor any of the characters from the show mentioned, referred to or otherwise used in this fiction. They belong to their respectful creator Craig McCracken.

-0-0-

Chapter 3: Meet and Greet.

"Hey Daddy! Is Blossom there?" Bubbles chimed, speaking into the intercom.

"Hallo Darling, yes I believe she's round at her flat getting read at the moment, I'll let you in." Professor Utonium replied kindly.

The large shining copper gates slowly opened onto the Utonium estate. A wide array of luscious trees and perfectly sculpted hedges as well as a rainbow of flowers covered the estate. Cobble pathways wound themselves through the luscious green grass going from building to building.

Bubbles smiled and sighed happily, reliving memories of her childhood as she walked up a small path leading to the large driveway that sat in front of her sisters home. She took out her phone and called her redheaded sibling.

"Blossom! Hi!" Bubbles chirped "Come open the door for me?"

"Hey Bubbles, I'll be there just give me a minute!" Blossom replied cheerfully.

The blonde heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, then the door opened quickly inwards.

"Bubbles! It's been too long!" Blossom said loudly.

"I know Blossom! Much too long!" Bubbles replied happily.

Big smiles were on both the girls faces as they entered Blossom's apartment, their cheeks rosy with excitement.

"Just double checking before we leave later, you know where we're going right?" Bubbles questioned her sister.

"I'd like to say no, but unfortunately I know exactly which manky bar we're meeting Buttercup at. Ugh, I really don't know why we let her choose where we meet sometimes, it's the same situation everytime." Blossom sighed.

"Well at least we're seeing her, right?" Bubbles said with a smile.

"Yeah, Aha. I can't wait." Blossom replied. "Anyhow, would you like some tea? I was thinking of having some not long ago, I've got some cakes I made earlier too." She added on a lighter note.

"Mint tea would be amazing please." Bubbles replied. "Are they the mini Black Forest gateau ones with the pink icing and the chocolate cherry?" She added, almost enchanted by her own description.

"How ever did you guess?" Blossom teased jokingly before handing her a couple as the tea brewed.

Bubbles grinned and took a bite, nodding appreciatively.

"So what's the gossip?" She asked.

"Ah, not much in all honesty. Work, training, helping Dad, charity stuff." Blossom replied smiling. "Yourself?"

"Same old same old really." Bubbles replied. "Work, guys, parties, friends, lectures.." Bubbles went on talking about her second year of university, however Blossom tuned out a bit.

Blossom smiled inwardly at the mention of boys. She knew her sister was the kind of girl that went around falling for one guy after another. She couldn't remember the last time Bubbles hadn't had a crush on someone. As soon as she was rejected or a relationship ended she'd feel terrible for days, then suddenly she'd be up, right as rain and "in love" with somebody else. In all honesty it worried her sometimes and she knew Buttercup was somewhat concerned about it too.

"Blossom were you even listening?" Bubbles pouted, crossing he arms.

"Yes of course I was." Blossom replied. "Grab your tea and bring it up to my room, I need to finish getting ready Bubbles." She added standing up.

"Okay.. lead the way." Bubbles replied, unconvinced, as they made their way to the stairs.

After half an hour or so of styling hair, make up and clothes both girls finally looked happy with Blossoms outcome.

blossom_outfit/set?id=140913421

blossom_makeup/set?id=140914360

"You look so pretty Blossom!" Bubbles squealed. "So much nicer than your lab get up you're always in. I never was a fan of lab coats or scruffy jeans. No offence or anything.." she finished earnestly.

"None taken." Blossom laughed. "I have to agree with you, though I don't mind my 'lab get up'" she said making air quotes "this certainly is much nicer."

"You should take those glasses off though sis, you only need them for reading." Bubbles giggled. "Not that they're horrible or anything!" She added frantically.

"You're so obvious Bubbles!" Blossom laughed again. "I'm keeping them on thank you very much."

"I'm just going to adjust my hair, then we can leave!" The blonde chirped skipping over to the full length mirror. She admired herself as she fixed her locks.

bubbles_outfit/set?id=140912787

bubbles_makeup/set?id=140914817

She ruffled her hair up adding extra bounce to her wavy blonde hair and joined Blossom outside. The two girls jumped into Blossoms car and drove off, Bubbles singing along loudly to Taylor Swift.

-0-0-

"Ugh, dude." Buttercup yawned, stretching and rolling over in her bed. "What time is it?"

"Somewhen around six I think babe." A husky voice next to her replied.

"Fuck!" Buttercup muttered sitting up quickly and turning to get out of bed.

"Happily." The deep voice of the dirty-blonde haired man said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Not now Jason." Buttercup scolded, laughing. "I'm meeting my sisters in under an hour!"

"You've got enough time then Bc.." whispered seductively in her ear.

She shivered slightly before removing his arms and replying.

"Jason, stop, I'm going for a shower. You should probably leave anyway."

The blonde sighed before rolling over and out the other side of the bed.

"Your loss." He grinned and winked at her before getting dressed.

Buttercup winked back and stuck her tongue out at him, laughing, before hopping in the shower of her en-suite.

"Mind if I grab some food before I go?" Jason called from the Kitchen.

"Yeah whatever, help yourself!" Buttercup replied shouting over the noise of the shower.

Not long after, Buttercup got out of the shower and walked over to her closet. Surprisingly, she had a rather substantial amount of clothes. Most people thought she wasn't bothered by her looks, which was unfair to say, she liked to make an effort when she felt like it and not so much the rest of the time. After trying on a couple outfits she decided on one and winked approvingly at herself in the mirror before going to do her makeup.

buttercup_outfit/set?id=140978900

buttercup_makeup/set?id=140979907

"Want a Pot Noodle while I'm having one? I'll even pour the water in for you." Jason offered from the kitchen.

"Oh how chivalrous of you Sir Jason." Buttercup mocked.

"I try. What can I say?" Jason replied with a wink.

"Thanks but no thanks anyway, I need to go." She declined. "And you'd best be gone by the time I'm back okay? I don't know if my sisters are coming back or what and I don't really need a fuck buddy hanging around." Buttercup added grabbing keys, money and her phone as well as other 'necessities' and shoving them in her bag.

"Ouch. You're so harsh babe." Jason laughed switching on the TV.

"You know it." Buttercup replied.

"Call me when you want some fun." Jason smirked as she stepped outside.

"See you round Jason." Buttercup replied, a small smile etching onto her face as she closed the door.

-0-0-

Blossom pulled her Mercedes into the parking lot of the mall in the centre of town.

"Blossom? Why are we here?" Bubbles asked looking confused. "Did Buttercup change her mind?" She added sounding hopeful.

Blossom sighed at the mention of their sisters name. "No. I'm just not getting my car stolen, I wouldn't park it near The Bar any day of the week."

Blossom locked her car and the two girls walked off.

"So what's this place called then, you know, that we're going to?" Bubbles asked, attempting to start a conversation with her obviously exasperated older sister.

"The Bar." The red head replied bluntly.

"Yes, I know it's a bar but what is it called?" Bubbles continued.

"The Bar." Blossom replied sounding more irritated.

"No, I mean-" The younger sister started before being cut off.

"I know what you mean Bubbles! It is called The Bar!" Blossom cut her off loudly as they turned into a back alley.

"Why are you being like that?" Bubbles asked stubbornly. She stopped walking and her hands raised to her hips.

"I just cannot be bothered with your stupid sister and her shenanigans!" Blossom cried out.

"Blossom! She is not stupid, she's your sister too and you have to right to speak of her like that!" Bubbles scolded.

"I know, look, I'm sorry.. She just gets on my nerves sometimes, you know that." Blossom apologised, sighing lightly.

"Let's just go in and talk okay? We've not seen her in so long." The blonde smiled. "Lead the way, I've no idea where I'm going!" She added giggling.

"Yeah, let's go." Blossom replied forcing a smile.

After another five or so minutes of walking down an alley which seemed to be thinning out more and more the further they got down it, the two girls were suddenly hit with the strong smell of drink and marijuana.

"Oh my goodness this is vile!" Blossom whispered to her sister as they suddenly entered a surprisingly large courtyard filled with people.

Not long after they had lost themselves in the crowd that filled the inside of the bar they heard their names being called.

"Bubbles! Blossom! Over here!"

The two looked up and the former couldn't help herself from laughing at the sight of her green eyes sister standing on the bar waving at them to come over. Blossom on the other hand rolled her eyes as they made their way over.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles laughed happily as she hugged her sister and glided into the booth.

"Hey chumpette, how's it going?" Buttercup asked her younger sister, hugging her back.

"Fabulous thanks, you?" Bubbles replied happily.

"Yeah, I've been pretty great." Buttercup said smiling.

"You look so nice, I love your outfit,'it's super cute!" The blonde complimented.

buttercup_outfit/set?id=140978900

buttercup_makeup/set?id=140979907

"Thanks Bubs, 'super cute' isn't quite what I had in mind, but hey at least I'm covered!" Buttercup laughed

"For once." A bitter voice suddenly piped up.

"Blossom, nice to see you." Buttercup nodded at her. "How've you been?"

"Well thank you, and you?" The red head asked.

"Same old, you get me?" Buttercup laughed.

"Not really no." Blossom said bluntly before getting her phone out.

"Suit yourself." Buttercup said disdainfully.

She received a glare in response.

Bubbles sighed. Her two older sisters never changed. No matter how many times they said they would try and get along, they never really did.

"What you wanting drinks wise?" Buttercup asked. "Cocktail? Larger? Spirit? Mixer? Fishbowl?" Buttercup asked.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan please." Bubbles replied.

"Gin and tonic." Blossom said plainly.

"Old lady much! Get something good! I'll put you down for a double mojito." Buttercup teased.

A pair of arms wrapped round Buttercups waist "And I'll have a pint gorgeous." A deep voice said, startling Blossom and Bubbles.

"Get your snakey arms off me Butch." Buttercup instructed, a smirk threateningly to etch itself onto her face.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend? You never cease to stipend and amaze me Buttercup." Blossom said raising a brow at the Raven haired boy stood against her sister.

"Aren't I just amazing." Buttercup feigned sighing happily, before continuing in a harsher tone. "No though, this is Butch. He's an ass."

"Ouch that hurt princess." Butch said, tightening his grip round Buttercups waist.

"Ugh, get off me now." Buttercup hissed.

Blossom looked on at the scene scornfully while Bubbles watched utterly confused.

The emerald eyed boy continued to stand with his arms round her and rested his chin a-top her head.

"If you let go, I'll buy three pints." Buttercup sighed.

Butch laughed and released Buttercup from his grasp. He sat himself down on the edge of the booth while buttercup pulled a stool over.

"So you two chicks must be new friends or something?" He asked Blossom and Bubbles smirking. "Not that you seem the friendliest of people." He added on, talking to Blossom.

"I'm perfectly friendly! I came here to see my sisters thank you very much!" She replied, indignant.

"Oh, so you weren't lying about having sisters Bc?" Butch said raising an eyebrow.

"Well duh." She replied setting the drinks on the table.

"Well blondie, you're pretty hot. What's your name?" Butch winked at her, making her flush pink.

"I'm Bubbles, nice to meet you." She smiled.

Butch smirked before grabbing one of the pints and turning round. "Hey, Brick! Boomer! Come check this out!" He called out towards the pool tables.

"I hope by 'this' you didn't mean Bubbles." Blossom stated, crossing her arms.

"So what if I did?" Butch challenged.

"You're sad." Blossom replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Thanks for the compliment babe." The raven haired boy replied winking.

"Hey Brick, before you say anything, these two are my sisters, Bubbles and Blossom." Buttercup said passing him a pint.

"Wow, no, Bc what do you think you're doing?" Butch protested.

"I said I'd buy three pints, not I'd buy you specifically three pints. Tough luck hun." Buttercup laughed.

Butch glared at her, downed the rest of his drink and walked off to the bar.

"Nice to meet you two anyway." The auburn haired boy smiled. "I'm Brick, Butch's elder brother."

"I'm Bubbles! Nice to meet yo-ou too!" The blonde hiccuped happily.

"Blossom, likewise." Blossom replied stiffly, avoiding eye contact.

"Blossom? I thought I recognised you, how've you been?" Brick smiled grabbing a stool and sitting down.

"Well, I see you've still not grown out if that silly hat of yours." The red head replied condescendingly, though she seemed more relaxed than earlier.

"I see you've not grown out if your I'm better than you attitude." Brick retaliated, glaring.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone. How do you know Blossom?" Buttercup asked, confused.

"I know right that's so weird!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"This round's on Brick!" Butch said loudly, cutting Brick off from replying. He slid drinks across the table to everyone.

"I never agreed to this." Brick said raising an eyebrow a his brother.

"You did when you joined us, everyone buys a round." Butch replied earning a shrug from his older brother.

"Where is that blonde idiot?" Butch asked his raven haired friend.

"Pool table still, rude sod." Buttercup replied downing her ale.

Suddenly the dozens of men young and old gathered round the pool tables erupted in cheering.

"Fuck yes! In your fucking face you fucking scrub!" A voice yelled over the noise.

"I take it Boomer won then?" Brick said turning round.

They all looked round to see a blonde in a grey beanie on top one of the pool tables brandishing a cue as though it were a flag of some sorts.

"Go fuck yourself Ashley you fucking bullshitter! You can't play for shit!" He yelled.

The blonde jumped down off the pool table and grabbed the wads of money that were being handed to him before running up to them.

"Fucking minted lads! Just got myself a couple k in a game, drinks on me for the rest of the night!" He yelled sitting himself down heavily on the booth.

"And this is Boomer. He's a drunken twat twenty four seven." Butch said 'introducing his younger brother to Blossom and Bubbles.

"Who are these two?" The blonde questioned blatantly.

"I'm Blossom, Buttercups elder sister. I'm also leaving I've got training tomorrow. Coming Bubbles? I'll give you a lift of course." Blossom said sounding annoyed, she'd had more than enough of the atmosphere and the people here for one day.

"I'm good here thanks." Bubbles smiled "I've not met everyone properly yet, thanks for the invite though sis. I'll get a taxi home. Oh, and we should meet up for coffee soon."

"Of course, I'll call tomorrow if I can." Blossom replied. "Bye." She nodded at everyone before swiftly leaving.

"Ugh finally." Buttercup sighed, earning a giggle from Bubbles, which was surprising as she seemed enraptured by the drunken blonde boy who had recently joined them.

"I'm Boomer by the way." He said sticking his hand towards her hoping it would stop her staring.

"Bubbles." She laughed, eagerly shaking his hand.

-0-0-

Well I hope you liked the chapter, I can only apologise again for the lateness! Please review I really appreciate the feedback, and thank you to FFLovr for pointing out the mistakes in Chapter 1, I'll get onto those tomorrow!

Thanks for reading!

Bisous x


End file.
